pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Bolster
by George J. Dance Stephanie Bolster (born 1969) is a Canadian poet and academic.Roberts, Neil, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=VUFI53dBmFAC A Companion to Twentieth-century Poetry], Blackwell Publishing, 2003, 315. ISBN 978-1-4051-1361-8. Google Books, Web, Jan. 3, 2009. Life Bolster was born in Burnaby, British Columbia.Stephanie Bolster 197?-, Canadian Women Poets, Brock University, BrockU.ca, Web, June 30, 2012. She earned a B.F.A. and M.F.A. in creative writing from the University of British Columbia (UBC).Jacob McArthur Mooney, Stephanie Bolster, Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica Canada, November 15, 2012. Web, Mar. 28, 2017. She lives in Montreal, Quebec, and is a professor of creative writing at Concordia University. She was at one point writer in residence at York House School.Stephanie Bolster," Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, Web, June 30, 2012. Recognition Her poetry has received the Norma Epstein Award (1993), the Bronwen Wallace Award (1996), The Malahat Review Long Poem Prize (1997), Contemporary Verse 2’s poetry competition (1997), the Governor General’s Award (1998, for White Stone), the Gerald Lampert Award (1998, for White Stone), Mother Tongue Press’ Poetry Chapbook Competition (1998), the Archibald Lampman Award (1999, for Pavilion), and The Antigonish Review’s Great Blue Heron Poetry Competition (2003), and has been nominated for the Trillium Award (1999) and the Pat Lowther Award (1998 and 2012).http://www.concordia.ca/artsci/english/faculty.html?fpid=stephanie-bolster Stephanie Bolster], Department of English, Concordia University, Web, June 30, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Three Bloody Words'' (chapbook). Maxville, ON: above/ground press, 1996. *''Inside A Tent of Skin: 9 poems from the National Gallery of Ottawa'' (chapbook). Salt Spring Island, BC: (m)Other Tongue Press, 1998. ISBN 1-896949-08-8 * Portraits of Alice (chapbook). Battered Silicon Dispatch Box, for the Lewis Carroll Society of Canada, 1998. ISBN 1-55246-039-8 *''White Stone: The Alice Poems.'' Montreal: Signal Editions, 1998. *''Two Bowls of Milk.'' Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1999. ISBN 0-7710-1557-7 *''Pavilion: Poems''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2002. ISBN 978-0-7710-1558-8 *''Past the Roman Arena and the Cedar of Lebanon'' (chapbook). Montréal: Delirium Press, 2006. *''Biodôme'' (chapbook). Ottawa: above/ground press, 2006. *''Night Zoo''. Toronto: above/ground press, 2009. *''A Page From the Wonders of Life on Earth''. London, ON: Brick Books, 2011. Non-fiction *''Sexual Disorientations: Sexual identity and gender expression in the writing life'' (contributor). Toronto: Feminist Caucus of the League of Canadian Poets, 1998. Edited * Diana Brebner, The Ishtar Gate: Last and selected poems. Montreal: McGill-Queen’s University Press, 2005. * Best Canadian Poetry in English, 2008. Tightrope Books, 2008. * Penned: Zoo Poems (edited with Katia Grubisic & Simon Reader). Montreal: Vehicule Press, 2009. Anthologized *''Breathing Fire: Canada’s new poets'' (edited by Lorna Crozier & Patrick Lane). Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1995.Stephanie Bolster: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, June 30, 2012. ISBN 1-55017-125-9 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Stephanie Bolster, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 28, 2017. Audio / video *''Stephanie Bolster'' (DVD). Toronto: TickleScratch Productions, 2004. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *Stephanie Bolster at Canadian Literature (5 poems) * Stephanie Bolster at Canadian Poetry Online (profile and 7 poems) *Stephanie Bolster: Six poems at Jacket ;Prose * "Surviving Survival," Northern Poetry Review ;Audio / video *Stephanie Bolster at YouTube ;Books *Stephanie Bolster at Amazon.com ;About *Stephanie Bolster in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Stephanie Bolster at Canadian Women Poets *Stephanie Bolster, Department of English, Concordia University *Poetry, Photography, Painting: Stephanie Bolster's world," interview with Anne Compton, 1999 *Going Places: review of A Page from the Wonders of Life on Earth, Poetry Quebec Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets